Nine to Five
by GibbsGirl219
Summary: Piper and Polly have spent the last few years building their company. Alex and Nicky have spent the last few years in prison. When a work program for ex-cons matches them up, things get interesting! Pipex with other characters in the mix.
1. Chapter 1

Piper looked around their new space, ready to officially house the headquarters of PoPi Soaps as of the first of the month.

"Pol?"

"Yeah?"

The brunette looked up from her laptop and watched with amusement as Piper wiggled in her chair.

"This is so fucking great! I'm so excited!" she squealed happily.

"Me too! We have worked fucking hard for this. Cheers, bitch!"

The women clinked coffee mugs emblazoned with their new company logo before going over their task lists for the weeks to come. The office furniture had been delivered, including Piper's antique desk, which had been brought down from her grandmother's house. They still needed to move some things and decorate the offices and reception area before celebrating with a launch party for clients and friends scheduled in three weeks. The building they had chosen was on Madison Avenue and had a gym, cafe, and security for the tenants and staff. It was impressive and Piper was proud.

"Ugh we still have so much to do," Polly groaned, reclining on the small couch in Piper's office and covering her face with a file dramatically. "So when is that organization sending us our criminals?"

"Polly. We have been over this a hundred times."

"Piper. You really want and thieves and drug addicts working here?"

Piper rolled her eyes.

"I want our company to do good things. And giving people a chance to rebuild their life is a good thing, isn't it? Plus, we get a tax break for participating in the program and that makes our accountant very happy."

"Yeah. That's true. Ugh. Fiiiine. Whatever they steal is coming out of your share of the profits, though."

"Deal." Piper grinned and rolled her eyes. "The woman who runs the program, Wanda, said she is sending us two assistants to interview on Monday."

"Okay. I'll make sure to wear costume jewelry on Monday."

"Polly!" Piper admonished her friend but both women laughed.

"I'm going to my office to call Pete to come pick us up and take us out for dinner."

"Thanks," Piper shrugged and shook her head, "but I don't want to be the third wheel."

"Oh, please. Since when? Plus, you won't be. Pete's bringing a friend for you. Now, before you-"

"Pollyyyyy," Piper whined, "I really don't feel like being fixed up tonight."

"Ahem, as I was saying, before you whine about it, I didn't set this up. Pete begged me. His friend is new to New York and needs to meet people. It's just dinner, it's not like you have to marry the guy! Pleeeease, Pipes?"

"Fine," the blonde acquiesced, throwing her hands up, "but we had better be going somewhere fabulous. I'm starving."

* * *

"Hey, Stretch, a little help?"

Alex put down the box she was unpacking, wiped the sweat from her forehead, and took the lightbulb from Nicky's hand.

"How many ex-cons does it take to change a lightbulb?"

The two women laughed as their tiny kitchen was illuminated.

"It ain't much but it beats the hell out of the Litch," Nicky pulled two beers out of their otherwise empty fridge and handed one to Alex.

"Damn right."

Alex tapped her beer against her roommate's and swallowed the cold liquid, her eyes shutting at the pleasure of drinking something of her choice, in her apartment, no COs, no count to worry about. Alex had been released two months before Nicky and had used the time to find them a place to live, visit several of her old storage units that the Feds had thankfully overlooked, and get some things in order. She had lived in the most glamorous of places but, right now, she was purely happy in this sixth floor walk-up with her freedom, her best friend, and a six pack of beer. She even had a job interview on Monday. Things were looking up.

* * *

Piper woke up on Saturday morning with the sun streaming directly into her eyes, making her keenly aware of the hangover that had her head throbbing and stomach clutching.

"Ohhhhh. Nooooo. Why?" she covered her face with her hands and admonished herself in a pained whisper. "I must have had tequila. Dammit, Piper, you know you shouldn't drink Tequila."

"And you definitely shouldn't combine it with whiskey and gin," a male voice intoned teasingly.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Piper jumped up hastily and glared at the curly-haired man in her bed. Realizing she was naked, she grabbed the sheet and wrapped it tightly around her, backing away from the bed. "WHO. THE FUCK. ARE YOU?!"

The man just grinned at Piper's confused shrieking.

"I'm Larry. From last night..."

"Obviously," Piper snorted. "And what are you doing in my apartment, in my BED, Larry from Last Night?"

He laughed at her indignation and she glared at him, her nostrils flaring.

"Something funny?"

Larry shook his head, trying to stop himself from laughing uncontrollably at the blonde and her adorably confused outrage.

"I'm sorry. I'm Larry Bloom. Pete's writer friend? And you were, let's say, quite insistent that I come home with you last night."

Piper tried hard to recall and suddenly flashed on the memory of laughing and doing multiple shots with Larry and Pete. She groaned.

"At least tell me I didn't sing karaoke?"

This set Larry off again, tears streaming down his face as he convulsed in laughter.

"I DID? Dammit! I haven't done that since I drank all the Tequila in Bali."

"No, no, you didn't," Larry assured her, catching his breath.

Piper threw a book from her nightstand at him.

"Not funny, Larry from Last Night."

"Sorry, Piper. So, you've been to Bali?"

"I've been everywhere," she smiled as warm memories flashed behind her eyes, stopping with a harsh screech, her mind supplying the sound of a record scratching when she thought of Paris.

"It was in another lifetime."

Larry obviously saw the far away look in her eyes and tried to break whatever spell had come over her. "Just to be clear, you mean in your past, right? We're not talking about other lives, Shirley MacLaine style, right?"

Piper laughed. "In my past. Yes."

Larry smiled. He glanced at his phone.

"Whoah, it's ten o'clock. I really should get going." He stood and Piper blushed and averted her eyes as he stood and quickly pulled on his boxers, followed by jeans and a tee.

"I'm sorry for..." Piper offered.

He shook his head.

"Don't be. Listen, Piper...I think you're just great."

His smile was wide and, she had to admit, slightly charming.

"I'd like to see you again. Maybe have a date that you actually remember the next day?" He arched an eyebrow and smiled. "I'll call you."

He kissed her on the cheek and headed for the elevator.

Piper just nodded belatedly and proceeded to lock her door behind him. She got back in bed, grinning. Larry had inadvertently scared the crap out of her but he seemed like a sweet guy. It had been a long time since she had even thought about letting anyone in. If she was honest with herself, not since...

* * *

Alex slept fitfully on the couch of their one bedroom apartment. She stirred as Nicky walked her date from the bedroom to the front door, kissed the petite woman goodnight, and engaged the three locks and the deadbolt Alex had installed.

"Hey, Vause. You still up?"

"Yeah, Nick."

"Whaddya, been listening? Pervert. I'd have invited you to join us but I think this chick is a little classy to spring that on the first date."

Alex laughed. "Nah, it wasn't that. I'm okay, Nicky. You can go to bed."

"Fuck you." Nicky sat down on the couch next to Alex, who stared at the floor, looking vulnerable without her customary glasses.

"Bad dreams again?" Nicky whispered, placing a hand on Alex's back gently.

"Yeah."

"'Bout Litchfield?"

"Nah."

Nicky ran a hand through her wild mane and shook her head.

"Then...what? Help me out here, Vause," Nicky sighed. "Oh wait! I know! The ex?"

Alex nodded, still looking down at her feet.

"Piper."

Nicky rolled her eyes.

"Ah yes, Piper. Again. Jesus fuckin' Christ. You know what I think? You need to get laid, woman. You're hot as hell, recently released from prison, and you're lying here moping over a woman you haven't seen in what, ten years?"

"Eight and a half."

"Oh, man. '_And a half_''," Nicky mocked, "You're killin' me, Vause."

"Fuck you, Nichols."

"Hey, if you think it'll help..."

Alex laughed. "Shut up. I'm okay, Nicky, really. Thanks."

"Suit yourself," Nicky shrugged and gave Alex's shoulder a squeeze before heading back to bed.

Alex lie awake for a long time, thinking about all of it. All of the things she'd had, how she'd fucked it all up. When she'd had enough of her pity party, she sat up, reaching for her glasses and a notebook from the coffee table. The brunette's tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she made a list of what she needed to do. She underlined the last item on the list three times:

_Find Piper_

* * *

"Piper. Piper. Hellooo?"

Piper continued to look down at the budget she was reading. It was only ten, yet Monday felt incredibly long already.

"You can't still be mad at me about this," Polly protested.

"Oh, can't I? Because I am," Piper replied petulantly, not looking up.

"You're an adult, Piper. You wanted him to come home with you!"

"I was shitfaced drunk, Polly! You're my best friend, you should have stopped me."

"He's cute!"

"He is kinda cute," Piper admitted. "But there's something about him...I can't put my finger on it...he's cute, he's funny, but something is just not right..."

Polly stood and shifted a stack of papers into her arms, preparing to go back to her office on the other side of the reception area.

"Larry is fine. He likes you. Go out with him again. You find something wrong with everyone, Piper. I think you just make excuses to drive away anybody who isn't-"

"Don't. Don't even say it."

Polly sighed.

"Fine, Piper. I'm going to make some phone calls. Just think about it, okay?"

* * *

"You sure I look okay? Professional like?" Nicky tugged at her black jacket uncomfortably.

"For the tenth time, yes. You look great. It's just an interview. Relax."

"Yeah, yeah. It would be cool to work together, though. Nice of Wanda to send us to the same office."

"Yeah, she's a peach," Alex snarked.

"You need sleep, Vause. Not to mention-"

"Shut up, Nichols."

They reached their subway stop and walked up Madison until they arrived at a nice new building. Scanning the directory, Alex found "PoPi Soaps" listed on the fourteenth floor. She tugged Nicky in the right direction, heading for the elevators.

"Hey now! Just a minute!"

The women turned in annoyance to find a man with a creepy mustache darting out from behind his desk.

* * *

Polly picked up her phone and accepted the ring from the lobby.

"Hello?"

"Morning, Ms. Harper, it's Joe Caputo. I have two lovely ladies to send up to you. They say they are here for interviews?"

"Yes, okay," Polly sighed. "Send them up."

The brunette left her office and opened the door to Piper's without knocking.

"The criminals are here," she announced.

Piper rolled her eyes and gestured with the phone in her hand.

"I'll be right there, Pol."

"Hurry up, bitch. They could be dangerous."

Polly tapped her foot nervously as she spotted the two women at the glass doors to their suite. She leaned over the reception desk and buzzed them in, inwardly cursing Piper.

"Hi. I'm Polly Harper-"

The shorter woman thrust her hand out and shook Polly's enthusiastically.

"Nicky Nichols. Pleased to meet ya."

Alex rolled her eyes before extending her hand as well.

"I'm-"

Polly gasped. "Supercunt!"

Nicky grinned. "Wow, you certainly have an effect on people, Vause."

Piper strode from her office into reception, focused on the legal pad in her hand.

"Hey Pol, have you seen my pen, the pen that I like with the...Holy. Fucking. Shit."

The blonde froze as she took in the scene before her, her eyes stopping the tall dark-haired woman who made her breath catch in her throat.

"Alex?"

**A/N: Here we go! Please review and let me know what you think. All ideas welcome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so glad you are enjoying the story so far! I'm a little rusty so it is taking me longer than I would like, but I'll do my best for you. Please continue to review, I find such inspiration and encouragement in them. xo**

* * *

Alex tried not to let her emotions play out on her face. She had always been good at hiding her feelings, protecting herself. Her plans for today had been simple. Go on this stupid job interview, grab lunch with Nicky afterwards, maybe have a drink or three depending on how their interview went. What she most certainly did not expect was to be standing face to face with Piper fucking Chapman.

Finding Piper had been in her plans...on her to-do list quite literally...but this was unreal.

"Fuck." The brunette shook her head. Piper looked amazing; still youthful and taut and glowing, her lithe body clad in a tight grey pencil skirt and a tailored blue button-down shirt that brought out her eyes and made Alex's fingers twitch at the thought of undoing those buttons.

Piper's voice shook her from her brief fantasy.

"Alex? What are you doing here? Are you? Um...what? Did you, uh..."

Polly and Nicky shared a look between them as Piper flailed for words, speechless for once in her life.

Nicky leaned close to Polly and stage whispered conspiratorially, "Okay, catch me up. So those two totally used to Do It, right?"

Polly rolled her eyes. "You have _no_ idea."

"Piper..." Alex rasped and then faltered as she met the blonde's eyes. "I didn't realize you worked here..."

Nicky gasped. "HOLY SHIT! That's _your_ Piper?"

Piper glanced at Nicky curiously.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Alex glared at Nicky.

Nicky suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all, don't mind me."

Piper turned back to Alex. "Polly and I own the company, actually."

Alex nodded. "Impressive."

"It IS impressive," Piper snapped. She felt defensive and insecure, confused by all of the emotions warring within her.

"I know. I said so, didn't I?" Alex kept her face blank and folded her arms stubbornly.

"Yes, but the _way_ you said it..."

"Piper, stop." Alex sighed. "I meant it, okay? I wasn't trying to be condescending-"

"I know. You never _try_ to. It's my fault, as always. My _mistake_, as always." The blonde was starting to visibly shake as her famous temper boiled in her stomach.

"That's enough, Piper. Calm-"

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down, Alex. I am perfectly fucking calm."

"Yeah, you _seem_ calm."

Alex's sarcasm made Piper's eyes turn ice blue, her fists clench.

_Yup, she is still feisty_. Alex fought the urge to laugh. She knew it was fucked up, but this felt good.

"Holy hell," Nicky whispered, a huge grin on her face as she stared at the two women.

Polly glanced at Piper with concern.

"Okay. Well, clearly this is not going to work. I'll call Wanda and-"

"No!"

They all looked at Piper, who was startled by her own exclamation.

"No," she said more steadily. "It's fine, Polly. Let's all sit down."

Nicky glanced at Alex as they took seats on the sleek modern couches in reception, waiting until the dark-haired woman nodded at her, signaling that she was okay.

Piper looked at Nicky and extended her hand. "I'm Piper Chapman, although apparently you know that already. And you are?"

"Nicky Nichols, at your service."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Nichols. I'm sorry about...all of that. Alex and I are old friends and-."

"We were never friends," Alex contradicted her immediately.

Piper rolled her eyes before returning her gaze to Nicky, determined to keep her cool this time.

"Fine. Anyway..."

Polly took over and asked Nicky and Alex some basic questions about their qualifications for the job. The wild-haired strawberry blonde charmed them and lightened the atmosphere, assuring them that if she could learn to repair electrical equipment in a corrupt prison under the tutelage of a drunk, she could answer phones and get coffee.

"Any other questions for me, Molly?" Alex couldn't resist.

"You know that's not my name, Supercunt," Polly spat, cutting her eyes at the taller woman.

"Well, my name isn't Supercunt either, but that's never stopped you."

"Listen, after what you did to Piper, I'll call you whatever I want."

"What _I_ did? Right, because poor little Piper had no say in the matter. Poor little Piper who left me-"

"Okay, that's it!"

Alex startled as Piper stood and grabbed her hand tightly, yanking her up from the sofa and half-dragging her towards her office.

"Excuse us for just a minute," Piper called, closing the door as Polly and Nicky stared at her in shock.

* * *

"What the fuck, Alex?"

"Excuse me?"

"You come walking into _my_ company, after eight and a half years, and you're starting in on ME?"

Alex smiled a small smile when Piper said "half". She had been counting, too.

"It's not funny, Alex."

"I know it isn't. I had no way of knowing you worked here, Piper. I just went where Wanda told us to go. I'm as surprised as you are."

Piper nodded. Fair enough. She took a deep breath. Tried again.

"So," she said in a small voice. "How have you been?"

"Well, I've been in prison so yeah, not great."

"Because of the drugs?"

"No, I left the cartel but became a serial jaywalker," Alex deadpanned.

Piper was trying really hard to suppress her instinctive response.

"Go ahead. You can say it."

She marveled that Alex still knew what she was thinking after all these years.

"I told you this would happen, Alex."

"I knew that was coming. The Piper Chapman 'I told you so'."

"Well, I did, Alex. I begged you to quit!"

"I was damn good at the job. I was so fucking careful, Piper. I always kept us safe. I'm sorry if I was thrown off my game a little after the only girl I ever loved ripped my fucking heart out and fucking left me on the same day my mother died!"

"That's not fair, Alex! I had to. I had to leave. If I hadn't left you that day, I would never have been able to do it. I would have ended up in an orange jumpsuit next to you and your friend out there."

"Nicky. Her name is Nicky."

Piper made a pouty expression that Alex knew all to well.

"Are you and Nicky..."

Alex laughed, amused at Piper's familiar jealous streak, her stomach tickled thinking of the blonde's motivation in asking her about Nicky.

"Are we what? Fucking? No, not that it is any of your business."

Piper felt relieved.

"I'm sorry. You're right, it's not my business. I just..."

"What?" Alex asked intently.

Piper broke eye contact and looked down. Alex's heart clenched. _Fuck it_, she thought.

"I've missed you, kid."

Piper felt tears spring to her eyes at Alex's last word. The air whooshed out of her lungs. She was a grown woman now, with a promising new company, family and friends who loved her, a degree from Smith. Yet all it took was that nickname falling from Alex's lips to transport her back to being 22 and tucked under this woman's arm, carefree and radiantly happy.

Alex held her breath as Piper exhaled, watching emotion flicker across the younger woman's face, her eyes glazed and faraway.

"Pipes?"

The blonde was shocked back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go?"

"Back..."

Alex nodded.

"And?"

"I've missed you, too."

They smiled at each other in relief.

God, Piper wanted to touch her. She felt desperate to get her hands into Alex's hair, to feel those full lips against hers. The blonde shook the thoughts away and tried to focus.

Alex saw Piper shift into what she used to call Thinking Mode.

"What is it, Pipes?"

"On your way here today, did you want this job?"

Alex smirked.

"Well, it's not like it's my dream job or anything but the Feds took my penthouse along with everything else and I do have to pay rent on my shitty apartment and keep the lights on, so...yeah, I guess I wanted the job."

Piper was careful not to wince visibly as she realized how hard it must be for Alex to have to rebuild her life, to lose the things she worked so hard for, the things that signified security to the brunette. Plus, that penthouse had an amazing fucking view.

"And now?"

Alex pushed her glasses up in her nose, confused.

"The job is yours if you want it," Piper clarified.

Alex cleared her throat.

"I don't need charity."

Piper rolled her eyes at Alex's ego.

"It's not charity. Believe me, you'll be working for your paycheck. Plus, I know how fucking smart you are. We'd be lucky to have you."

Alex smiled at that last sentence and Piper smiled in return.

"Nicky, too?"

"Nicky, too," Piper confirmed.

"Dolly going to be cool with this?"

"It would probably help if you started calling her 'Polly'"

Alex just grinned.

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"One question."

"Shoot."

"Are you taking the job because of me or in spite of me?"

Alex rolled her eyes. _Typical Piper_, she thought.

"Honestly? Both, you fucking narcissist."

Both women laughed at that, a contagious happiness filling up Piper's office.

* * *

Nicky looked sideways at Alex as they left the building.

"Um, whoah."

"What?" Alex asked, shrugging.

"_What_?" Nicky elbowed her. "Are you fuckin' kidding me? That was the most intense dyke drama I have ever seen! And I've been in prison!"

"She looked really good," Alex mused.

Nicky shook her head.

"You don't think she looked good, Nichols?"

"She's fuckin' hot, Vause, but that's not the point. That chick is crazy!"

"She's not crazy, Nicky. We...we just have history. Plus, hey, we got the gig."

Nicky returned Alex's high five, shook her head and grinned.

"This is going to be so bad."

* * *

"This is going to be so bad."

Polly sat in Piper's office with her head in her hands.

Piper patted her on the back. "I really think maybe it could be a good thing, you know?"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes? Alex is crazy smart and she, um...well, you really liked Nicky! Plus, it's just on a trial basis."

"Let's see. I can only think of about a hundred reasons why this is the worst idea in the world so, sure, great."

"I promise it won't affect business, Pol."

Polly hugged Piper tightly and then smacked her arm.

"I'm not worried about work, Pipes. I'm worried about you! I just...can you survive this again?"

"I've been 'surviving' for a long time, Polly. I need to live again, even if it hurts sometimes. Tell me you understand that."

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. I do need a drink like now, though."

Piper picked up her purse and linked arms with her best friend.

"Let's go. Liquid lunch. I'm buying."

"Damn right you are, you stupid lesbian."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry, you lov****ely people! The usual excuses apply: busy life stuff and just not knowing exac****tly w****hat I wanted to do with this story. Then inspiration struck and I got to work on dialogue, my favorite part of OITNB. Okay, one of my favorite parts ;). Let me know what you think and I will promise to write faster! xo**

* * *

Alex was dressed and ready at eight o'clock when Nicky finally emerged from the bathroom, trailed by steam from her shower. The brunette put down the book she had been pretending to read.

"Well?" Alex cocked an eyebrow, standing up.

"'Well' what?" Nicky responded, knowing full well what she was being asked.

"Forget it," Alex sighed and sunk back down on the couch.

Nicky snorted.

"You look good, Vause," the shorter woman surveyed Alex's tight black pants, black scoop-necked shirt, and fitted black jacket.

"I mean, it's not the glamorous khaki ensemble I've grown accustomed to seeing you in, but it works."

Alex smiled and then clapped her hands together loudly.

"Coffee is ready. Hurry the fuck up, I don't want to be late."

"Afraid the boss will spank you? Or hoping?"

Alex smiled but feigned annoyance.

"Nichols, shut the fuck up and go do whatever it is you do to that rat's nest you call 'hair' and get fucking dressed."

"Jesus! Okay, okay, I'm going. Stop worrying. I'm sure Blondie will like your outfit."

Alex rolled her eyes but couldn't keep a smile from creeping across her face.

* * *

"You're late, bitch."

"Good morning to you too, Polly."

"Morning, Pipes. Do we have clients coming in today?"

"No...?"

Polly looked Piper up and down, taking in her tight black pencil skirt, the dainty white blouse tucked into it, and her black stilettos.

"Then why are you dressed up... Oh. Ewwww. Grossss."

"What? I am not..."

"Not..what? Not dressed up for Supercunt?" Polly smirked.

Piper made a strangled sound and headed for her office, slamming the door shut. She sat down behind her desk and checked the time.

_Shit shit shit. I'm not ready. Well. You've had eight and a half years to get ready. Here goes nothing._

She used her phone to check her makeup, blotting some shine from her forehead with a tissue.

* * *

"Are you fuckin' _sweating_?"

Nicky elbowed Alex as they rode the elevator up to the office.

"What? No."

Alex shrugged and tried to look casual.

"You are. Christ. Keep it together, Vause!"

"I'm trying, Nick. First day jitters, that's all."

"Alex. She's just a chick."

The two made eye contact and Alex bit her bottom lip before speaking quietly.

"Nicky... She really isn't."

Nicky nodded sympathetically and then grinned wickedly.

"Wait! She's NOT a chick? Hold on, back up, I didn't think you went for dick, even if it dressed up pretty for you, and now you're tellin' me-"

Alex laughed out loud.

"You know what I mean, Nicky."

"Yeah, Vause, I do and frankly, you're disgusting. Now, let's go give this whole legitimate employment thing a try. Can't be worse than getting paid fourteen cents an hour to electrocute myself while Luschek yelled at me with peppermint schnapps on his breath."

"Ah, peppermint schnapps! that's what it was! I knew his breath seemed...festive."

They cracked up as the elevator dinged at their floor.

"Ready?" Nicky asked

"Lets do this," Alex nodded, more confident.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Alex and Nicky arrived for work, Piper realized she was still rambling about soap-making and a new lotion line and marketing campaign and Whole Foods and black cats and god knows what else that she had blocked out.

"I am probably getting ahead of myself here."

She gestured to the long, black granite reception counter, two MacBooks already waiting.

"So. You two can set up here. I was thinking Alex will be my assistant, since she already knows what I need."

Alex smirked as piper blushed.

The blonde shook her head. _Fucking foot in mouth disease strikes again_.

"Also because I'm afraid Polly will also end up in prison if you two work too closely. "

Polly nodded at this and shot Alex a dark look.

"That's assuming any jury would convict me. Anyway, Nicky, you'll work with me."

"Yes ma'am!" Nicky saluted her.

"We've loaded some quick tutorials for our software programs on your computers, so you can take the morning to work through those, and then I hope you'll let us take you to lunch," Polly smiled.

"I love this job already!" Nicky exclaimed as she took her seat.

"It's asking me for my username and password," she stated.

Polly nodded.

"Your logins are first initial, followed by last name."

Nicky nodded and entered "NNichols" into the prompt.

"And password?"

"We set temporary ones for you, you can change them. Yours is "BumbleAndBumble"

"Got a thing for bees, Harper?" Nicky squinted as she typed it in.

"It's the name of a salon, actually. The one on west 56th is excellent, just FYI. They can work miracles," the brunette pronounced, glancing at Nicky's hair.

"Subtle, Pol," Piper rolled her eyes. "Just ignore her, Nicky."

Alex had typed her username and looked up, pushing her glasses back up on her nose.

"What's my password, Pipes?"

Piper leaned over and scribbled on a piece of paper, folding it and handing it to Alex before she winked and walked away.

Alex waited until Piper closed the door to her office before she unfolded the slip and read the word scrawled in that familiar delicate handwriting.

"Eucalyptus"

The brunette's raspy laugh was enough to prompt Nicky to roll her chair down to Alex's side of the desk and read over her shoulder.

"What the hell does that mean? Koala fetish?"

"Close. That was her safeword back when we..."

"Did things that require a safeword?!" Nicky enthused.

"Mmmhmm," Alex grinned. "Now, go back to work."

"Okay, but we are sooo not done talking about this, Vause."

_"Eucalyptus"_, Alex typed, physically unable to stop smiling.

* * *

Around one o'clock, Piper texted Polly from her office.

Piper: Lunch?

Polly: God, yes. starving. I'll call ahead to the restaurant, you get the felons.

Piper: You're the best, Polly. Give me five minutes.

Ten minutes later, Polly tapped her Jimmy Choos impatiently.

"HURRY UP, BITCH!" she shouted towards Piper's office.

"Since her majesty is keeping us waiting anyway, Nicky, can you put your contact in here?"

The brunette handed over her iphone, the case emblazoned with PoPi's logo.

Nicky stared at the device as Piper emerged from her office, stuffing a clutch into her larger black bag.

"You okay, Nicky?" The blonde asked.

"Uh, yeah, but boss? We didnt exactly have an Apple store in prison..."

Piper elbowed Polly, embarrassed.

"Of course. We'll take care of it right now. Lets go shopping and then we'll get lunch!"

"You don't have to do that," Alex protested quietly, her cheeks flushing.

"Don't be ridiculous," Piper said lightly, "you need a phone for work responsibilities, the company covers it."

"Oh does it now?" Polly asked.

Piper glared at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm hangry. Need foooood," Polly whined.

"Really. Let's just go to eat. You don't have to-"

"It's not negotiable, Alex. Polly, here's a granola bar. Eat it, because we are going shopping on our way to lunch."

"Bossy, much?" Alex commented with a smirk.

"Yes. And I think you like it." Piper grinned back.

"It looks good on you. So does that skirt, by the way."

"It's been four hours!" Polly shouted, her mouth full of granola. "They've worked here for four hours and we are going to have a sexual harassment lawsuit on our hands."

"She's not going to sue," Alex and Piper said at the same time, eyes sparkling at their verbal unison.

"What?" Piper recovered first.

"Well," Alex said, "technically _I_ was sexually harassing _you_."

Piper squinted. "Yeah, but _I'm_ the boss."

"Oh, I know, Ms. Chapman. You keep saying so...in this breathy voice. Hot."

"Stop it stop it stop it stop it!"

Nicky patted a shrieking Polly on the arm.

"Maybe we should get Ms. Harper to a Starbucks and the Apple store forthwith, so we can proceed with our ladies' luncheon, " she said, using Taystee's "Amanda McWhitelady" voice.

"That would be great, actually," Polly said sincerely, making both Nicky and Alex grin widely. "And please call me Polly, Nicky." Polly glared at Alex, daring her to comment.

Alex just raised her eyebrows comically in response and held the door open.

"After you..."

* * *

One whirlwind visit to the Apple store later, both Nicky and Alex were glued to their new devices. The four women were sat at an outdoor table, Polly and Piper showing Alex and Nicky different features of their new phones, when a handsome waiter approached.

"Hello, ladies. Can I take your drink order?"

"I'll have a glass of the sangria," Polly announced.

"Really?" Piper raised a critical eyebrow.

"Dirty martini, two olives," Alex said quickly, earning a smile that Polly barely remembered to conceal.

Nicky ordered a beer and Piper sighed and acquiesced.

"Chardonnay, please."

"You are such a WASP," Alex snickered.

"Okay, James Bond, whatever you say.."

The women sipped their drinks and discussed PoPi's recent expansion while they waited for their meals to arrive.

Piper excused herself to visit the ladies' room. It was empty and Piper locked herself in the stall and took a deep breath, her skin tingling with happiness, her cheeks hurting pleasantly from smiling so much. She flushed and stood to adjust her skirt.

She exited the stall, her head in the clouds, and found Alex standing there, leaning against the sink, looking like the cat who ate the canary.

"Uhhhh...hi."

"Eloquent, _boss_."

"Shut up," Piper smiled and then regarded Alex more seriously, staring, taking inventory of the most familiar face in her life, checking within the few new fine lines and crinkles, looking for what she had missed.

"Are you okay, there, Pipes?"

"Yeah. It's just...it's weird. Isn't it? I just...I haven't seen you in so so so long." Piper nearly gasped at the relief of it. "I always thought that if I had another chance...another chance to see you, I mean...that I would...that we would..."

Alex stepped forward and pushed a strand of blonde hair off of Piper's face.

"We would what, kid?"

The blonde licked her lips and stepped forward.

"I don't know...I just thought...about you. A lot."

"You tought about me. A lot." Alex repeated, so pleased that she felt both electrified and terrified.

Maybe, on those nights after Paris, when she was drunk or high, alone or with any warm body, lonely and angry, Piper had been thinking of her. Maybe during the long, sober nights under the fluorescent lights in Litchfield Correctional Facility, Piper had been thinking of her, too. Missing her, too. It wasn't nearly enough and yet it was more than she'd dared to hope.

* * *

Polly squirmed a little bit, feeling suddenly shy and awkward alone with Nicky at the table.

"I have an icebreakers app," she offered, sipping her second glass of sangria. "You know, so we can learn a little more about one another."

"Sure, lay it on me," Nicky grinned and rolled her eyes slightly.

"Okaaaay," Polly clicked the app and read the first question.

"What is your guilty pleasure? Mine would be shoe shopping. Ooh, or watching Real Housewives!"

"Mine used to be heroin and pussy. That was before the open heart surgery and prison time. Now it's just pussy."

Polly's mouth hung open for a brief second before she composed herself.

"Next question: if you could meet any famous person, living or dead, who would it be?"

"Hmmm," Nicky mused. "Angelina Jolie. One night with me and Brad Pitt would be history."

"Oookay then. Mine would be Coco Chanel. Next question: If you were on death row, what would your last meal be?"

"Pretty sure old Coco was a Nazi spy, FYI. As for the death row thing, which hits a little close to home by the way, Harper, my last meal would be pussy."

Nicky nodded seriously.

"And coffee ice cream, if I could have that, too. But yeah, definitely pussy."

"Okay, well, I'm sensing a theme here. That's enough ice breaking for today."

Polly cast her eyes towards the rest room.

"Hey, Nicky, how long does lesbian sex take?"

"Depends if you're doing it right," Nicky mused.

"Do you think Alex and Piper could be...right now?"

"Scissor sistering? Throwing a hallway down a hallway? Rockin' the Casbah? Probably," Nicky shrugged.

"Ugh. Excuse me." Polly stalked off towards the restroom.

* * *

Feeling Piper's hands on the sides of her face brought Alex back to reality.

"Of course I was thinking about you," the blonde said emphatically, blue eyes locked on green. "Always."

"Me too, kid," Alex whispered, running a thumb over Piper's bottom lip, "Always."

"Al, it's really important to me that you know-"

They were interrupted by a sharp bang on the restroom door, after which Polly barged in, her eyes covered with her hand.

"You can open your eyes, Polly," Piper sighed, reluctantly removing her hands from Alex's face.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

Polly shot Alex a smirk and walked to the mirror to reapply her lip gloss. When she had finished she escorted the two women out, pushing Piper ahead of her and leaving Alex to follow, shaking her head. Their moment had been interrupted but all she cared about was the promise of more moments. That provided the tall brunette with a heavy sense of contentment.

* * *

The women finished their lunch and returned to PoPi to try to get some work done. That meant marketing proposals for Piper to write, new scent ideas and soap techniques for Polly to research, and more computer training for Nicky and Alex.

Alex was happy but restless by the time five o'clock came along. Polly stood in the doorway of her office, looking up from reading about the cost of lavendar worldwide to talk to Nicky.

"Thank you for today, Nicky. You can go home. I'm going to read a bit more and then head out myself."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I really appreciate everything you're doin' for me...the job, the lunch, the bling, the great ice breaker game, all of it."

Polly laughed.

"You're welcome. Just show up again tomorrow and I'll be happy."

"I wish all the girls were as easy to please as you are, boss lady! See you tomorrow!"

Nicky waited until Polly retreated to her office before sticking her tongue out at Alex.

"Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah," she sang gleefully. "I got the nice boss and you have to work late!"

"If you think Holly is nice, you really were in prison for too long. And maybe I want to work late," Alex smirked.

Before Nicky could reply, Alex's phone rang.

"Good afternoon, PoPi soaps, how can I help you today?"

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy your voice is?"

Alex grinned.

"Why yes, not that you mention it, several hundred women have said -"

"Yeah, yeah," Piper laughed. "Come to my office for a minute before you go home, please?"

Alex hung up and knocked on Piper's door before entering.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked, looking down at Piper, batting her eyelashes at the blonde.

"I did. Listen, Alex..."

Ut-oh. Alex knew that tone. It meant Piper was going to tell her something she didnt want to hear.

Piper saw the panic in the brunette's eyes.

"Oh! No! Alex, no. Everything is fine, it's great. Today was just so...so fucking amazing. And then we got interrupted by my psycho best friend and business partner. Anyway, the conversation we were having? In the bathroom earlier? Do you think we could have it on Saturday?"

Alex blinked, confused.

"Why Saturday?"

"I just...this is too important. _You_ are too important. I don't want to screw it up again. I want to think. I want _both_ of us to think. Plus...you have to show up to work for the next four days, so I know I get to see you then. I've gone so many days without seeing you...I don't want to not see you Saturday."

"Are you asking me out on a daaaaaate?" Alex teased.

"Maybe," Piper smiled shyly, "Yes, I guess I am."

Alex positively beamed. She was too excited to even attempt to tease Piper about the slight blush on the blonde's cheeks.

"Looking forward to it, kid. Okay if I get going now? Nicky is finished..."

"Oh. Oh, um, yes, of course. I'll see you tomorrow, Al."

"Yes, you will. And on Wednesday and Thursday and Friday and even on Saturday."

Piper smiled to herself as the tall woman strode happily out of her office.

_Saturday_.

* * *

That evening, Alex and Nicky were side by side on the couch, sipping beers and playing with their new gadgets.

Alex hemmed and hawed for a minute before composing a simple text to Piper.

Alex: Im not sure if I said it earlier so: Thank you.

Piper responded immediately: For what?

Alex sat seriously for a moment. _Oh, what the hell. _

Alex: For everything today. And for Saturdays, past and future.

Piper sent a photo of herself, her smile radiant, her eyes shining and Alex's heart soared.

"How the fuck do I save a picture on this thing?" she muttered.

"What?" Nicky looked up.

"Piper sent me a picture and I want to save it."

"Ooh lemme see!" Nicky leaned over to look at Alex's screen.

"Aw, it's just her face," the redhead clucked in disappointment, returning to her own phone.

"Yeah, but what a face, huh?"

"Dude. You are so gay for her it even grosses me out."

"Fuck you very much, Nichols. What are you doing over there, anyway?"

"Oh man, you gotta see this. I just found something called TINDER!"


End file.
